<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Denied Feelings by ReinFall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502343">Denied Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinFall/pseuds/ReinFall'>ReinFall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinFall/pseuds/ReinFall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy thought he and Rose would be a perfect match. But there was someone in the back of his mind...perhaps...Albus Severus Potter?</p><p>PSA: This series is officially discontinued. I'm still in school and I'm trying to not fail. I am moving on from the HP fandom, sadly. But I'll still post more fanfics ◕‿&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scorpius is literally the definition of a cinnamon roll.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus felt a weird tingling feeling whenever he saw Rose and Scorpius together. It just felt...wrong. He felt guilty for being jealous, Rose and Scorpius were so happy together. Always snogging, cuddling, the usual couple stuff. But whenever they even started at that, Albus hurried out of whatever room they were in. Scorpius seemed to realize this behavior, and confronted Albus about it. Trying to ignore Scorpius's gaze, he looked down to his lap, but he just couldn't ignore Scorpius's adorable face like that.</p><p>"Albus, why are you ignoring me whenever I'm with Rose?" Scorpius asked softly, his grey eyes staring intently at Albus. "Are you mad at me, at Rose? Whatever either of us did I'm sorry.."</p><p>Sighing, Albus replied a bit shakily, "No, no...neither of you did anything wrong..I've just been feeling a bit, down lately."</p><p>"Well I'll be sure to cure you of your sadness!" Scorpius announced, pulling Albus into a bone-crushing hug. "You can't stay sad forever!"</p><p>Albus chuckled at Scorpius's confidence, he loved that about Scorpius, "Of course you will. But I think I'll be fine on my own."</p><p>The brunette got up and walked out of the room, Scorpius looking sadly at him as he left. More guilt waved over him, how could he have left Scorpius hanging like that? The next morning he saw Scorpius sitting with Rose in the library again, but they seemed to be more gloomy. Rose looked to random places, then glanced back at Scorpius every once in a while, as though attempting to catch his eye, but Scorpius was determined to ignore her. Something lit up in Albus, was their relationship going downhill? <em>No</em>, he shook his head, <em>stop being stupid. They've been so happy together!</em></p><p>"Hey you both," Albus greeted, sitting down between the two of them, catching their attention. "Feeling gloomy today are you?"<br/><br/>Rose shook her head, but Scorpius didn't do anything, he still, gazed down at the table with a hazed look. Albus waved a hand in front of Scorpius's face, but Scorpius didn't bat an eye. It seemed that the blonde didn't even need to blink at all. Finally, Albus had enough of the silence.<br/><br/>"Oh come on you two!" Albus exploded, but quieted down after getting a threatening look from Madam Bones, "Listen, I know something happened between the two of you. C'mon, just tell me already!"<br/><br/>Scorpius looked up at Albus, <em>finally,</em> Albus thought, but didn't speak a word. Instead, it was Rose who finally spoke. She looked as if she were to break down in tears.</p><p>"Scorpius, here," Rose babbled, taking sharp breaths. "Suggested us to break up! What even gave him the idea!?"<br/><br/>Albus cast a questioning look at Scorpius, who nodded slowly. Scorpius, too, looked like he'd break down.</p><p>"I don't think we make a great couple," Scorpius explained, his gloomy voice seemed to set Albus to pity him. "Fantasizing a relationship seemed to be better than the actual relationship itself. And I don't think you even like me that much, you only liked me after I became a sort of hero."<br/><br/>Rose turned pink in the face, stuttering on each word she tried to speak. "W-well, you.." was all she managed.</p><p>"You know what!?" Rose snarled, ignoring the look from Madam Bones completely. "Fine! We'll break up! Idiots like you don't deserve love!" She stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room.<br/><br/>Scorpius looked even more broken now, tears seemed to cloud his eyes rapidly. They eventually streamed down his face, as he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. "Maybe she's right, I don't deserve her..."</p><p>Albus stared at him in disbelief, how could Scorpius think this was his fault? "No," Albus said firmly, staring right into Scorpius's eyes, "It wasn't your fault. If anything, she's the one that doesn't deserve you."</p><p>"Albus...but she's your cousin..," Scorpius mumbled, putting his head in his hands.<br/><br/>"Doesn't give her the excuse to be a bitch to you," Albus reassured him, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."<br/><br/></p><p>Albus could see the smile that appeared on Scorpius's face, and he grinned. Only a sharp and harsh voice broke their moment.<br/><br/>"Out with it!" Madam Bones snapped, though her lips twitched up a bit, "You two lovebirds can get it going in your dorms, not in the library."<br/><br/>Madam Bones was always strict, but kind, and Albus lifted his head up to smile at her. Then the pair of them got up to leave, Albus still grinning in a sort of triumph as Scorpius clung onto him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The newborn rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose is still anguished by Scorpius's suggestion, and she's quite stubborn about it too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot to mention, this is set in their 5th year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Rose, why so glum?" asked the third year Lily Luna Potter, tapping Rose's shoulder. Rose sighed, and put down her quill.</p>
<p>"Oh, just, boy drama," Rose muttered, the same angry feeling filling her body. "Scorpius."<br/><br/>Lily gasped slightly, then whispered quietly, "What did he do?"<br/><br/>"Suggested us to break up, and we did," Rose said, so quietly in fact, that Lily could barely hear her.<br/><br/>Lily burst out, "WHAT!? WHY!?" causing the whole gryffindor common room to stare at them.<br/><br/>"Shhh!" Rose pointed her index finger to her mouth, and continued on, "He says he's lost feelings or something."<br/><br/>Lily paused, then suggested, "Well, in that case, I don't think you should be that mad at him...but I'm still confused on why he lost feelings, he's been fawning over you for years!"</p>
<p>"That's what I'm confused about!" Rose exclaimed, putting away her things into her bag, "I'll just go to bed, I'm tired anyway."<br/><br/>The younger girl nodded in response, and went to go talk with her other 3rd year friends. Rose slammed the door behind her and flopped down onto her bed. Her roommate, well, one of them, jumped at the noise and turned to Rose.<br/><br/>"Why so angry today?" Polly Chapman asked, painting her nails and putting on some lipstick. Rose glared at her, and Polly shook her head.</p>
<p>"Why are you even putting on lipstick? It's past curfew!" Rose snapped aggressively, as Polly looked at herself in the mirror.</p>
<p>"None of your business Weasley," Polly said flatly, leaving the dormitory and closing the door.<br/><br/>Rose laid down on her bed, her mind rushing with thoughts. All her thoughts landed on Scorpius, and she felt a deep hatred for the boy she had never had before.<br/><br/><em>That git, I'll get him somehow. He's going to get what's coming to him!</em></p>
<p>The ginger felt better as she formed a plan in her head, and fell asleep quite quickly.<br/><br/>With Scorpius and Albus<br/><br/>Scorpius woke up in a cold sweat again, he had constant nightmares about last year, but he was used to it by now. He jumped up, looking at the clock, <em>8:30!?</em>  He looked over to Albus's bed, and saw that he was still asleep. He jumped over onto Scorpius's bed, and shook him aggressively.<br/><br/>"Al! Al! AL! GET UP IT'S ALREADY 8:30! WE HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET DRESSED, GO DOWN FOR BREAKFAST, AND GET TO CLASS!" Scorpius yelled as loudly as him could. That certainly woke Albus up.<br/><br/>"Mh?" was all Albus said after being shook violently almost to death.<br/><br/>Scorpius's eyes narrowed, and he pointed at the clock. Albus jumped up and immediately began to search his trunk for his robes. Scorpius doing the same. Scorpius tried to tame his hair, but it was no use, and Albus didn't even try. They ran down the stairs and climbed out of the portrait hole. They hurried down the corridors.<br/><br/>"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Albus said accusingly, his face scrunched up.<br/><br/>"What do you mean!? I practically shook you to death trying to wake you up!" Scorpius retorted, smacking his transfiguration book at Albus.<br/><br/>They kept bickering until they stopped at the great hall, and sat down at the Slytherin table as usual. A lot of people were leaving already, and soon, they would be the last ones left. But as people passed them on their way out, they looked at Scorpius and whispered to each other. Scorpius didn't seem to notice anything until he got his owl for the daily prophet. They had added a Hogwarts section to the paper on the front, and that was where things that were going on at Hogwarts appeared. Unfortunately, Rose's best friend, Caroline Oleander, was the prophet writer for that.<br/><br/>On the front appeared words that made Scorpius's face fall, there, read the following words:<br/><br/><strong><em>Scorpius Malfoy, the hero we thought we knew, may not be so innocent as we thought. My best friend, Rose Granger-Weasley, has some shocking news to uncover about him.<br/><br/>"I found Scorpius cheating on me!" says Rose, "With, Lydia Loriss, another Slytherin student! Of course I had to break up with him."<br/><br/></em></strong><em><strong>Malfoy had been caught cheating on Rose, and I have to say that's a horrible thing to do. Is he really that good of a person, when he, said hero, is a cheater? Rose found them snogging in the quidditch locker room, last night, and is quite traumatized.<br/><br/></strong></em><strong><em>Personally, writes Caroline Oleander, the prophet writer, I think that Scorpius doesn't deserve such fame.<br/><br/></em></strong>Albus read those words too, and his face darkened. Both of them knew that wasn't true. Albus and Scorpius spent the whole night together, so it wouldn't be possible. <br/><br/>"This is so obviously fake!" Scorpius said angrily, setting down the Dailey Prophet and sipping on his orange juice, "How could anyone <em>possibly </em>fall for this story!?"</p>
<p>Albus nodded in agreement, chewing on his butter covered toast. Just then, Rose walked past them, and she smirked as she saw them. The ginger girl gave them a wink and walked past without a word.<br/><br/>"That girl!" Scorpius breathed, seething. "Always wanting to start drama!"<br/><br/>That was when a new rivalry sparked between Rose and Scorpius, and who knows if it would end?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Too far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Rose, you may have taken this too far."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am SO sorry for not updating in almost a month by now, I have finally come back and am attempting to update every few days. Now that school has started, I have less time to concentrate.</p><p>(Note that one of these scenes was taken from Philosopher's Stone and I kind of recreated it.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline, Rose Weasley's closest friend, had given into Rose's requests of writing about her and Scorpius. She was tall for her age, a brunette, with short, straight hair, round glasses, and had sea blue eyes. Oleander was always the gossip type of girl, and she could blackmail if she wanted to, but she also had common sense. Something, that her red-headed friend, did not seem to have. <br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hey Rosey," Caroline said gleefully, hugging her friend from behind her. "Satisfied with the way things turned out?"</p><p> </p><p>Rose turned to her, and she put on a wide smile. "Of course, Carol! You did amazing as always with your writing skills!"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Oh I don't think it was that good of writing," the brunette girl laughed, happy at Rose's gratefulness. "But I'm glad I could help you."</p><p> </p><p>They chattered away, and never brought up the topic of Scorpius at all, to Caroline's relief. What were her thoughts on the boy?<br/><br/><br/><br/>Oleander, being the type of girl she is, always kept tabs on everyone she knew, mainly so she doesn't forget things about them. Her exact words in her journal about him were:<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He's not terrible, maybe a little dorky, but on impressions he seems like he wouldn't bother me too much. <strike>Rose may be a little exaggerative on him..</strike></b>
  </em>
</p><p><em><b>Maybe he's a little too jumpy for me, but.. I can't really be bothered to talk to him after what Rose told me. Hopefully it was actually the truth, I trust her though. Wouldn't talk to him, but wouldn't bother him either.<br/><br/><br/></b></em>Carol bid her friend goodnight and climbed the stairs to the 5th year girls dormitory. Honestly, she was tired of Rose's babbling about Scorpius. It used to be talking about how lovely and cute he was, but now, it's just trash talking. And she was tired of it, both ways. <em>Maybe she'll realize that it's just stupid to mourn over him. </em>she thought as she lay down, <em>I can't really handle this type of drama.</em></p><p>▫○▫○▫○▫</p><p>
  <span class="u">Rose</span>
</p><p>The eldest Granger-Weasley sibling marched up to her friend, Caroline's, bed and shook her awake. "Wakey up! It's Friday, and I have another plan in mind."<br/><br/></p><p>Caroline, of need of sleep, fell out of bed and crawled her way to her trunk. Rose thought as her friend hastily put on her robes and tie. <em>Maybe I'm going a little overboard with this revenge thing?.....Nah, it's fine.</em></p><p><br/>As Rose drifted off into her own fantasy of plans, she realized a tugging on her sleeves. "Rose! Rose! Rose! Oh come on, you're the one who woke me up so hurry up and let's go down for breakfast!"</p><p><br/>The Weasley turned and faced an impatient looking Caroline, she quickly apologized, and followed her out of the room and down the corridors. "Sorry, Cary, I just got a little lost in my thoughts.."</p><p><br/>"Lost in your thoughts!? It took me a well five minutes to get your attention!"</p><p><br/>Rose sighed as Caroline kept lecturing her down until they reached the Great Hall.  When she opened the grand doors, her attention snapped to the Slytherin table. Scorpius. She pointed to the blonde when Oleander looked at her expression. Carol shaped her mouth to an 'O'. </p><p>They said nothing as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Finally, Rose decided to tell Caroline her second revenge plan while Carol was drinking steaming hot tea. When she finished off the final details, the brunette spit out her tea onto her lap.</p><p><br/>"Isn't that going a little overboard?" Caroline whispered questioningly, wiping the tea stain with a napkin. "I mean, I know how you feel right now, but <em>that </em>seems too much."</p><p><br/>Rose shrugged at Caroline's concerns and kept silent the whole rest of breakfast. The plan was supposed to come out on Saturday, which was Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw's Quidditch Match. Caroline tried to talk Rose into not doing it, but the red-head just ignored her desperate attempts. Anticipation was the only thing she could feel, sure it was rule-breaking, but it would be worth it in the end. No one would figure it out, it was practically impossible to.</p><p><br/>▫○▫○▫○▫</p><p><br/>There was a snowstorm during the Quidditch Match, but when did that ever matter? Quidditch was one of the only exciting events during the school year. Rose and Caroline watched from the stands with the rest of the crowd as they watched the Ravenclaw and Slytherin team march onto the field, with only the captains looking determined. Rose was thrilled for she knew what would happen, and Caroline was glancing at Rose with nervous looks.</p><p><br/>"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch, the quidditch coach, instructed. The two team captains, Tressa Davies, from Ravenclaw, and Axel Nott, from Slytherin; shook hands, both locking eyes with each other as they gave the other a death stare.</p><p><br/>However, Rose only paid attention to the skinny blonde, Malfoy, whole looked as though he were sick.</p><p><br/>"When I blow my whistle, the match will start," she barked, holding her whistle close to her mouth. "Three, two, one..."</p><p><br/>The whistle blew and both teams kicked off into the air. The commentator, Hugo Weasley, also known as Rose's younger brother, seemed <em>too </em>excitable. She listened to Hugo's squeaky words. "Davies has the quaffle, oh no, she drops it to avoid a bludger hit by one of the Slytherin team beaters, Emmett Flint! Slytherin chaser, Juniper Zabini, catches the quaffle and is speeding towards the Ravenclaw goalposts, throws it....And Ravenclaw Keeper, Melinda Goldstein blocks it with an amazing save!"</p><p><br/>Rose watched intently, focusing on mainly Scorpius zooming around, but also chancing quick glances around at the other players. "Ransom Prott makes a score, ten points to Slytherin!" Just a bit until....now!</p><p><br/>"Rose made a tiny flick of her wand and pointed it directly at Scorpius's hovering figure, somehow, no one noticed. At first, nothing seemed to have affected Scorpius at all, then, Scorpius's broom started to jerk around. When the shocked seeker tried to turn the broomstick in an opposite direction, it payed no avail. Caroline tugged on Rose's coat a bit, but said and did nothing. Slowly, the Slytherin team started to notice it.</p><p><br/>"Oi Malfoy!" Nott called out to Scorpius, barely dodging a bludger. "You alright there?" He zoomed in front of the struggling 5th year.</p><p><br/>Scorpius probably had said something about his broom not working in response, because Nott hollered, "Your broom's not working properly!? A damn jinx most likely!" By now, the whole Slytherin team was surrounding Scorpius, trying to figure out what was causing this. Rose smiled mischievously, no one could find out it was her, they had no evidence to support the idea, she had a perfect backup plan for that. </p><p><br/>The Ravenclaw team took advantage at the change of focus by scoring four goals before the Slytherin keeper decided to go back to defend the hoops. </p><p><br/>"Hey, call timeout!"</p><p><br/>"How're we going to get Scorpius off this broom without him breaking his bones or dying?"</p><p><br/>Most of the crowd's attention had snapped to the commotion going on with the Slytherins in the sky. Madam Hooch called timeout, but that didn't help Scorpius's case at all. His broom was still going crazy and it almost flung Scorpius off.</p><p><br/><em>They will be able to stop him with one specific spell. They'll be able to stop the broom, but there's an unfortunate fate for Scorpius.<br/><br/><br/></em>"Stop this...," Caroline pleaded, looking close to tears as she watched the scenes ahead of her. "This is too much!"<br/><br/></p><p>Hooch tried to cast multiple spells to stop the broom, but none of them worked. She pulled out her own cleansweep and flew up to the mess.</p><p><br/>"Please do not worry Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Hooch said, trying to calm down everyone, though she herself, looked stressed. "We'll eventually find a way to get you off safely!"</p><p><br/>Scorpius looked as though he were holding in screams of despair as he quavered on his jinxed broom. Boos were coming from the Slytherin house, upset that someone had done something to their seeker. The coach tried preforming a few more spells, but none of them worked either. <em>Scorpius deserves this. </em>Is what she had told herself repeatedly to restrain any sense of guilt. Finally, and it was a nightmare after, Hooch had preformed the correct charm. Unfortunately, none of them knew what was going to happen. Scorpius's broom stopped abruptly, and everyone sighed with relief. However, a new series of events played out.<br/><br/></p><p>It was like someone there was holding the broomstick, invisible. Next thing, Scorpius's broom leaned downwards, as though the rider had gained 100 pounds, and it flung backwards meaning...</p><p>
  <em><br/>Scorpius would have been flung off of it.</em>
</p><p><br/>Everyone either gasped or screamed. It was so quick. Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, intervened and cast a charm to slow down Scorpius's dooming fall. Rose knew this, however, no one could ever stop all of the fall damage that would be given, only the most, and Merlin means MOST powerful wizards and witches. Too bad that Minerva McGonagall wasn't one of them. The charm definitely would help Scorpius survive, and take away some of the major damage, but it wasn't enough to prevent many injuries.</p><p><br/><em>Thud. A loud crack. </em>Blood was spewing from Scorpius's body, and many people screamed and looked away. McGonagall immediately instructed Hugo to find Madam Pomfrey as she hurried over to Scorpius's unconscious body, soon followed by Madam Hooch, and began casting healing spells to stop the bleeding. Rose, unlike many in this situation, didn't flinch at all, she merely blinked once or twice and stared at Scorpius with an unreadable expression on her face. She didn't seem happy, but, not upset either?</p><p><br/>"Rose! Oh, I thought it wouldn't play out like this, I thought you'd stop the broom yourself after a bit but...," Caroline trailed off, staring dumbstruck at her and at the field.</p><p><br/>"Things went accordingly," Rose said shortly, not batting an eye.</p><p><br/>"Rose, you may have taken this too far," Caroline said, trying to sound calm but just sounding hysterical. "It's just a petty breakup!"</p><p><br/>"You think so?" Rose said, not sounding the bit caring.</p><p><br/>"Fuck you....,"  the ocean-eyed girl muttered, averting her eyes. "I can't believe how horrible you really are, and yet, I'm still friends with you."</p><p><br/>"And I'm quite glad you are," Rose said, gazing at Scorpius being floated away to the infirmary by Madam Pomfrey. </p><p><br/>Albus Potter was sitting only a few rows up from Rose Weasley and Caroline Oleander, and he had started to suspect Rose. He was sure it was just Rose, not Caroline. Although she was a gossip girl, she had better common sense than to get involved with that, Albus couldn't say the same for Rose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thinking of Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nearly everyone in Hogwarts knew that Albus had an extreme crush on Scorpius, except Scorpius.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tired ass didn't decide to work on this until now. I'm not really good at writing but I do it anyway, thank you. Trying to change and improve my writing style!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y'know, Rose seems a bit suspicious..," Albus murmured, sitting next to Scorpius's bed in the Hospital Wing. "I heard her talking about it...Oleander seemed pretty pissed off about something that Rose did, and she never gets mad at Rose, never!"</p><p>Scorpius hummed while in thought. "Really? Sounds believable, but it's a big assumption to make." He ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>The brunette agreed, though he felt liked beating the shit out of her right about now. It was clear she deserved it, after all, a person nearly died most likely because of her. However, what evidence did they have to bring to this case? If they just showed up McGonagall's office telling her that Rose caused all this mess without clear evidence, they'd most likely just look stupid and be told off. He felt anger towards Rose, why do something like this?</p><p>"You okay?" Scorpius said, getting concerned at the fact that his friend looked as though he was about to destroy the whole room. When no response came, he said a bit louder. "Albus, stop looking like you're about to murder somebody!"</p><p>Albus blinked before looking up. He hadn't expected to have someone yell at him, but then again, he was completely oblivious to the surrounding world until then. Maybe if Scorpius hadn't been so nice to snap Albus out of his frustration, then a war could be going on and he wouldn't have noticed a thing. "Sorry, been a bit aroused in my own mind."</p><p>"And what exactly were you thinking about to have you so hooked? Fucking a cat or something?" Scorpius frowned, adding a sarcastic tone to the message. </p><p>Before Albus could even think of a response to that, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, the woman never seemed to grow old. </p><p>"Out now! Visiting hours are over!" the nurse snapped at Albus. She rummaged through a drawer for a minute then looked back up, realizing that he had not yet left. "Well, go on then! I can't have you keeping him awake all night!"</p><p>Afraid that she was about to bite off his head, Albus hurried out of the place, shooting Scorpius one last glance before closing the doors to the infirmary.</p><p>
  <strong>-○-</strong>
</p><p>Albus Potter had made the grand decision to visit Scorpius again right before Tuesday classes and then after school too. He'd never leave his best mate alone, though James had suggested a bit more than just a bromance. The young brunette was in complete denial, the older of the two was just teasing him like always. Definitely. </p><p>After Albus shoved down breakfast, he ran up many moving staircases, at least knocking down six people along the way. He slammed open the doors and startled Scorpius. The blonde shrieked before calming down as he saw that it was only Albus. </p><p>"You scared me you idiot!" Scorpius exclaimed, glaring at Albus' figure while rubbing his eyes. For Merlin's sake, it was only 8:30 in the morning! Couldn't he get a little more sleep in?</p><p>"Hi," Albus said awkwardly, after Scorpius had finally gotten used to the light in the room. "Just decided to visit you before class." He grinned at his cranky friend, hoping that Scorpius would somehow forget about it and become his usual excitable self. </p><p>Scorpius raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "Of course you did. Merlin, you would probably still visit me even if there was 30 seconds until class started." He couldn't help but feel grateful towards Albus' dedication as his best friend, his only friend actually.</p><p>Just then, a house elf stumbled in carrying a plate of toast covered in butter, a side of marmalade, and a cup of tea. The elf looked up with its wide green eyes and squeaked. "I hope sir enjoys his breakfast. Get better soons!" Then scuttled away.</p><p>"She's a lovely fellow," Scorpius commented while slicing a piece of toast. Albus nodded, although every single house elf in the entire world was probably just as courteous, but he didn't want to provoke Scorpius with that fact. In fact, he felt like cuddling with him right then and there. <em>No, </em>he scolded himself, <em>that's a crazy idea, he'll think I'm mental.</em></p><p>Albus just stared as Scorpius ate his meal, not knowing how to start up a conversation again. When Scorpius took the final sip of his tea, the air was even more tense. Luckily, Albus himself did not have to make a move because Scorpius had so graciously spoke up.</p><p>"Shouldn't you get to class?" Scorpius said, looking at the ticking clock, 8:57. Albus jumped as he realized that he was going to be late because he was so aroused in Scorpius's presence. </p><p>"Shit, you're right!" Albus cursed, speeding out of the room. It was a good call he had decided to bring his bag of books with him so he didn't have to go back to the dorms. "See you after school!"</p><p>Scorpius nodded, then sighed as the doors shut behind his friend. He had been hoping that Albus would have stayed, but he put classes before himself, Albus still needed an education after all. Madam Pomfrey walked into the infirmary, looking sharper than ever.</p><p>"You'll be released tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey informed him, taking the empty plate from him. "You might feel a bit sore still, but you'll get used to it." She turned sharply on her heel and entered the backroom.</p><p>
  <em>At least I'll be able to hang out with Albus more...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-○-</strong>
</p><p>Albus fiddled with his quill as he listened(not really), to Professor Binns' speech about goblin wars or something. Normally, everyone else in the room wasn't paying attention either. But they probably weren't daydreaming about fantasies with their crush were they? Maybe, maybe not.</p><p>
  <em>Scorpius will be outta there soon. We'll be back to normal friends afterwards. I shouldn't push my relationship with him too far, that might break it.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just a filler chapter since my stupid mind couldn't figure out a good story. It's pretty short, sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>